Veritaserum Confessions
by maramarie
Summary: What would happen if Harry grabed that little bottle in his fourth year? Would his mate finally suck it up?


_**Warnings, Male to Male Pairing, underage, creature inheritance, OOC and Alternate Universe**_

_**For my readers that read this in the begining please read again, as you may have noticed the story was removed becasue of "violance", I think that it is funny that Harry can't speak ofthe abuse but some readers can have chapters written with the Dursleys beating him and this was too violent. So I have rewritten part of it to suite the calmer tastes of the site, the first story will be posted on Adult Fan Fiction under the writer Wolfsong, I tried to get the same name but it was already taken. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own all right belong to the original owner**_

* * *

Harry moved down the halls of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry with a heavy mind and heart. He was in his fourth year, a year that was supposed to be fun filled by watching the TriWizard tournament and cheering on his school, but it wasn't. Somehow his name had been in the Cup of Fire and he was chosen to participate in the tournament that had a record of killing participants. He had already faced a fully grown dragon and mermaids and the third task was just days away, but that was only part of what weighed on his mind. The main hurt that he carried was the fact that his inheritance had come on him just before school, so here he was, a light Veela in in need of his Dominate mate, a Dark Veela. A mate that he knew in his heart and soul wouldn't want him. His mate was a strong man, a man that could make the strongest witch or wizard flinch in fear, a man that hated his very existence. It also didn't help that his so called friends where not talking to him and that he was now facing all of this alone. With his head hung low and his mind a miles away Harry roam the halls not really paying attention to where he was going or what hall he was in until he heard the voice of his mate arguing with someone.

"You know it a sign Severus! You know it as well as I!" Karkoroff snarled as the door to the potions store room slammed open to reveal Karkoroff with his sleeve rolled up glaring at Severus.

Severus didn't say a word as he gestured for the man to leave and was pleased when the man turned and left glaring at the Potter brat before he staked down the hall, he was also pleased to see the boy. He wanted answers to a few things.

Harry turned to leave quickly but was stopped by his mate's stern words.

"Potter! What's your hurry?" Severus drawled as Harry turned back to him, fighting the urge to take the dejected and depressed man into his arms he sneered. "Congratulations on your performance in the Black Lake, Gillyweed I presume?"

"Yes sir." Harry nodded not really thinking about, it was the truth. Watching as Severus turned a way he wondered what was going on.

Severus quickly moved up the ladder to the upper shelf while talking "A rather rare herb Gillyweed, not found in your everyday garden…" he reached for a small bottle "Nor is this…" he moved back down the ladder and held the bottle out for Harry to see. "Know what this is?" he asked knowing dammed well that he didn't.

Harry sighed not wanting to play guessing games and not wanting to stand there as he was shown how stupid he was, fed up he shrugged "Buddle juice sir?"

"Veritaserum," Severus snarled losing a little bit of patience with him, "three drops of this and even You-Know-Who himself would spill out his darkest secrets. The use of it on a student is-regrettably—forbidden." Severus clearly was thinking that he would love for it to be allowed "However, should you steal from my stores again, my hand might just slip over your morning pumpkin juice…" he threatened.

Harry looked at the man shocked but thinking that that little bottle might be his answer looking back he would say it was stupid, but right in the moment, it was brilliant. He would prove what he was going to say. "I haven't stolen anything!" he objected.

"Don't lie to me! Gillyweed may be innocuous but Boomslang skins? Lacewing Flies? You and your friends are brewing…"

Harry never gave him the chance to finish; he grabbed the bottle and drank a swig before Severus could stop him. He could feel the potion take effect as he glared at the Potions Master. "I haven't stolen anything!" he repeated "Why would I? I have no reason too and as for my friends I don't have any friends right now, they all hate me, because of this damned tournament and because of my Fucking inheritance! Pillow bitter they now call me!" He raved "But I am used to that, I am used to being hated! I have grown up all my life being hated and not loved! I know that I am nothing but a freak and don't deserve to be loved!" he ranted not caring that they were in a hall.

Severus though watched Harry with eyes that where concerned, pulling him into the store room he slammed the door to allow him a chance to rant in peace. He silently wondered how long the potion would last, he had taken over half the bottle and now he was concerned that the boy might have overdosed.

"All my life I have wanted love and to know my Mum and Dad. I was told they were killed in a car accident and then I find out they were murdered. I am tired of hearing my Dad put down for his stupid acts! I am tired of being blamed for what he did! HE DID IT! NOT ME!" tears streamed down his cheeks as the potion coursed through his veins. "I don't want the fame I don't want to fight and I didn't put my name in that Dammed Cup! I don't want to do this tournament but I am made to. I don't like being the "Chosen One!" I am tired and would give anything to just be done with it all! Why should it all be up to me? Why should I be the one?" He demanded the potion making him say things he probably should have kept behind his teeth.

Severus stood in utter shock as he listened to Harry, he knew that he had overdosed himself and he also knew it would be hours before the potion was clear from his system and he hoped that Harry would stop soon so he could speak.

Harry though was clearly not done. "I am also tired of being hated by the one person that I want to love and cherish, I am tired of being pushed aside and made to feel as if what I want doesn't matter. I'm not perfect and I know that. I know that I don't deserve to be loved, I am a freak, I am a bad kid, I am nothing, and I know this but I still hope, I still pray…" Harry whispered the tears shinning in his bright green eyes.

Severus took a shaky breath "Who calls you that?"

"My Uncle, he has ever since I could remember, he also beats me, starves me and has made me into what I am. I know that I am just a malnourished freak, but couldn't you want me? I know that you don't love me, I'm not asking for love…"

Severus knew at that moment he could no longer deny his mate and that he had to fix this now before his mate succumbed to madness. Before Harry could stop him he pushed him against the door. "Stop!" he ordered softly. "Stop" he said a little more softly. "You are a wonderful young man, you are handsome, smart, the best flier that Hogwarts has seen and you are capable of so much, and I am proud to have you for my mate…" he ro pull Harry close to him he froze. "Are you wearing a glamour?"

Harry froze suddenly very fearful at what Severus would do if he saw the true him under the glamour, but he knew that he had to show him. Closing his eyes he dropped it waiting fearfully.

Severus stared in shock, "Why are you bruised? Why are you thin?"

"I'm not allowed to eat when I am home and normally the bruises fade before school starts but this year they didn't..." Harry whispered, "Uncle Vernon only hits me when I am bad...and the stress of this year I haven't been eating well so hid my true self from everyone because I know that I am not pretty like I am supposed to be..."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked not certain what direction Harry was going with the last part. His creature side snarled at him to tkae his mate into his arms and hold him and comfort him.

Harry looked away. "Ron says that submissive Veelas are supposed to be breath takingly beautiful so their mates will want them and to attract their mates. I'm not..." he whispered softly. "I'm sorry..."

Severus sighed softly "Harry you are beautiful and I am attracted to you my Veela is screaming at me right now because of this. I am sorry for the way that I ahve treated you, Albus convinced me that it was for the best that I distance myself from you and so I have and now I see that the only reason he wanted that was because I would have seen you being underfed and would have removed you from the Dursely and invoked my rates as your future mate. Further more you are not that bad Harry, this is abuse, this should never have been allowed to happen." Severus whispered appauled that this had happened infront of all of all of them and he would remedy that imidiatly. Pulliung his mate to him he took him to his private chambers and sat on the sofa infront of the fire to hold him. "You are still so young, we can't mate yet, but I can hold you."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"No, Creature Laws override normal wizarding law, granted people will not be happy about this, but if thye pull you from me they can be executed for endagering you. Submissve Veelas are treasured in our world becuase there are so few of them and there are less and less each year." Severus explained softly.

"How long will I be under the Veritaserum?"

"I don't know, three drops is the normal dose, you took half the bottle." Severus smirked "I would try the antidote but I don't think that it would work because of the mass dose you took." Looking down at his mate he smirked as be began to ask more questions about his family he wanted as much infromation about his so called family. It wasn't long though before he called for food and drink.

Harry cuddled against his mate with a smile "Thank you…"

"My pleasure…" Severus ran a hand through his messy hair before kissing his mates forehead. "You are still so young, I don't understand how this happened, your inheritance is supposed to be at seventeen..."

Harry fell silent fighting against answering his mate, he knew why and he also knew that if his mate knew, he would be angry, but as long as his mate didn't ask him directly he didn't have to answer the question.

"You know." Severus looked down at him. "How?" he knew that he was still under the potion and would answer him.

"Dumbledore, he gave me a potion to bring it out, said it would make me stronger, that I would beat "Him" by having my mate. I don't think he realized that I would be weaker, because I no longer have my friends, and my friends that I have confided so much into now have my secrets and can go to "Him" with those secrets. I don't have my friends to back me up and help me, and now I am facing all of this alone."

"You are not alone, you may have lost your friends but I am here now, and while I can't take their place, I can hold you up and help." Severus whispered silently seething about what was being done to his mate.

"You will never leave me?" Harry asked in a whisper "Everyone that I love always leaves me…"

"I can't promise that I won't die in the war, but I can promise that I will never purposefully walk out on you, no matter how much we fight or argue, I will never go to another, you are mine." He promised softly.

Harry cuddled next to him. "We can do this, no matter what we can do this." He whispered.

END OF FLASHBACK!

"Harry? Are you alright?" Severus bounced the squalling baby gently trying to calm him. Watching his mate be became worried, it seemed that the flashbacks were getting worse. "Harry?" he called again.

Harry looked up at him with a soft smile "Sorry…" he muttered moving to him to take the squalling infant from him. "Hush James, it's all right…" he knew that Severus and his Healers where worried, ever since he had had the first flashback their worry and concern was voiced but there was nothing they could do to fix it. He knew that Severus believed it was due to him overdosing on the Veratisirum, but he thought that it was the trauma that he had endured throughout his life. Most of the flashbacks where of the war or of his abusive relatives but a few times they were pleasant memories and that memory was one that he treasured.

Severus moved to his mate "What was it this time?" he asked softly he always wanted to know to try to help stop them.

"The time I downed that damned potion." Harry grinned. "It was so stupid of me but I was so desperate, I think that deep down I was hopeful that it would kill me if I overdosed on it. I was in bad shape that year." He confessed looking down at his, now sleeping, son." He was tired." He slowly set the three day old in his basket.

Severus wrapped his arms around him. "I was so angry that you did that, but deep down I am glad that you did, I don't think I would have given in so easily to you if you hadn't. If I had fought the mating it would have killed you and I would never have forgiven myself." He whispered. "With that bit of stupidity we have manadged to overcome so many things and survive the war."

Harry nodded "I just wish that my friends would talk to me, I miss them, I thought of them as my family and now they won't even acknowledge that I am alive." He whispered "They don't even know about James." The depression that he had been feeling since the birth of his son hit him like a bludge to the gut. Feeling the tears on his cheeks he turned away from his mate not wanting him to see the tears.

Severus though knew and knew that he was starting to feel the depression. Wrapping his arms around his mate he pulled him close trying to think of how to help his mate. "It's alright love; you have made new friends, friends that do love you."

"Draco and Blaise haven't been near me in five months!" Harry muttered.

Severus thought a moment and then remembered that they had gone on extended Holiday to celebrate their two year anniversary. "They didn't tell you?" he asked. "They went to France to celebrate their anniversary. They must have been so excited to be going that they forgot to tell you, I sent them an Owl to tell them James was here, I bet we'll hear from them soon."

"Hear from who?" Draco drawled from the doorway watching his Godfather with amused eyes.

"You! You spoiled brat! You forgot to tell Harry that you would be out of town for an extended period of time!" Severus growled at him angry that Draco was only thinking of himself again.

Blaise looked at his mate with upset eyes "You said you told him! You know that Harry gets upset when he hasn't heard from friends and family! How could you forget?"

Draco had the grace to blush, "I thought I told you! You could have told him Sev!" he objected

"I didn't tell him because I thought you told him! It's not my place to tell him when you leave!" Severus snarled back

"I know that when I came over for the potions and wine that I was talking about the trip, I thought I said how long. I'm sorry; I truly thought I told you." Draco defended looking at Harry's red eyes. "I'm sorry…"

Harry grinned "I'm sorry that I am so emotional…"

Blaise smiled. "It's actually very normal after birth to feel like this, just as long as it doesn't last to long." With his medical training Blaise knew that they needed to watch Harry closely and that he would be more prone to the depression than anyone around them. "How is the baby? Sev didn't say much besides that he was born and I know that he is earlier than planned. He wasn't due for another three weeks."

"Come see, he weighed five pounds even and the Healer says that he is healthy and allowed him home today." Harry smiled at the baby who was currently asleep.

"He acts a lot like Harry already; he only truly fusses when he is hungry or wet." Severus smiled as Draco and Blaise moved to the cradle.

"Ohh Blaise!" Draco's eyes went wide seeing the baby. "Look at him!" he cooed wanting to reach out and tough the baby but restrained himself to let the baby sleep.

Harry though smiled as he picked James up and gently handed him to Draco. "It's alright you can hold him." He smiled watching as Draco cuddled the baby close. "When are you going to have one?" He asked.

Draco grinned. "Hopefully I will be, that's one reason why we took so long, the Healers and Blaise were certain that I wasn't conceiving because I was too stressed. So hopefully this worked."

"We'll know soon." Blaise smiled as he watched his mate with the little one, it was clear that he was going to be a good Daddy.

Draco grinned as he handed the little one to his mate knowing that they had a chance. "How have you been Harry, any more flashbacks?"

"Yes, he had one this afternoon, just before you showed up." Severus answered knowing that Harry was prone to covering it up in front of Blaise because of his Healer's training.

"Bad?" Blaise asked.

"It was actually a good memory, one that I plan on treasuring for a long time, even if I did overdose on truth serum." Harry grinned.

"I must say, I will never truly understand the motive behind that but it worked out for the best." Draco smirked.

"I know why he did it, and while I am still worried that these flashbacks are a result of his overdose I am glad that he took those extreme measures, it was the best thing that has happened to me. We survived the war and now I have a life with Harry and James, our life is perfect…"

"Thanks to some Veratisirum confessions…" Harry smirked.

Review?


End file.
